La reunión, la petición, y la ternura de los niños
by takedigi
Summary: En tiempos de paz, ocurre un incidente que une a Naruto y a Sasuke a un encuentro inusual. ¿Cuál será el tema de este encuentro? ¿Cuál será el papel de los hijos de los dos ninjas? Descubre una historia de ninjas donde la familia y la amistad tendrán un papel principal. Con mucho humor.


**Hola a todos. Después de mucho tiempo he escrito una nueva historia de Naruto. Tratará de la amistad, la familia, y de momentos divertidos que espero os haga reír. Para dudas cronológicas ocurre poco después del nombramiento de Naruto como Hokage.**

 **Disfrutad de la historia.**

 **Naruto no me pertenece. Es del autor Masashi Kishimoto, editada por Shūeisha y animada por el estudio Pierrot.**

* * *

La oscuridad cubría por completo el largo e inmenso bosque salvo por la luz de las estrellas y de la luna llena. En un lugar impreciso del bosque había un adulto con capa caminando tranquilamente. Iba tan tranquilo que no provocaba apenas sonido en aquel bosque silencioso. Hasta que…

-¡Biiiip! ¡Biiiip! ¡Biiiip!- el sonido de un móvil se escuchaba.

El hombre paró de repente, pero empezó a seguir caminado sin hacer caso al sonido de su aparato electrónico.

-¡Biiiip! ¡Biiiip! ¡Biiiip!-

A pesar de que el móvil seguía sonando, su dueño seguía caminando, pero más rápido que antes, como si intentara escapar del sonido, o en concreto, de la persona que lo llamaba desde muchos kilómetros.

-¡Biiiip! ¡Biiiip! ¡Biiiip!-

-… ¿Cuántas veces le he dicho que no me gusta usar estos aparatos?- gruñó el hombre al instante en que se detuvo.

-¡Biiiip! ¡Biiiip! ¡Biiiip! ¡Bii- De repente el hombre cogió su móvil y decidió aceptar la llamada.

-¿Qué quieres? Sabes que estoy en medio de mi misión.- dijo el hombre con una voz seria, pero ocultando la furia reciente.

-¿POR QUÉ NO ME LO HAS COGIDO HASTA AHORA-TTEBAYO? ¡SIEMPRE HACES LO MISMO, SASUKE!- se escuchó la voz desde el móvil de un hombre que empezaba a actuar como un niño.

-Y tú siempre me llamas sabiendo que no confío en estos aparatos, Naruto.- dijo Sasuke sin inmutarse por los gritos de su amigo.

-Pues te advierto que todos en la oficina siguen sorprendiéndose cada vez que ven tu águila-ttebayo. Me pones en un compromiso con Sakura-chan que siempre quiere que la avise…-

-Cambiando de tema.- interrumpió Sasuke frio como siempre.

-NO CAMBIES DE TEMA TAN FACILMENTE-TTEBAYO- gritó Naruto.

-¿Qué querías? Si se trata otra vez de un dibujo de tu hija entonces adiós.- dijo Sasuke a punto de colgar.

-ESPERA, ESPERA, ESPERA. No se trata de eso esta vez-ttebayo.- dijo Naruto sonando alarmado.

-"Él mismo admite que hacía eso."- Pensó Sasuke pidiendo paciencia por su enérgico compañero.

-Necesito tu ayuda. Tengo que hablar con una persona.- se escuchó a Naruto ahora serio.

-Tú eres la cara pública de la aldea. No creo que necesites mi ayuda para eso.- respondió el Uchiha sin querer admitir la sorpresa de esa petición.

-No es tan fácil. Se trata de alguien del mundo puro.-

El silencio una vez más cubrió el bosque. El ninja que viajaba estaba sorprendido por aquellas palabras. Para él solo podía significar que el asunto era serio.

-No es una broma ¿verdad?- preguntó Sasuke sin mostrar sorpresa.

-Voy en serio. Necesito tu ayuda ya que tienes la otra mitad del Chakra del viejo sabio. Si lo hacemos juntos no correríamos ningún riesgo-ttebayo.- respondió Naruto sin cambiar su voz seria.

-Cierto que a diferencia de el Rinne Tensei o el Edo Tensei, no habría que pagar ninguna vida si usáramos ese Jutsu.- dijo Sasuke analizando la situación.

-Así es. Pero se necesita mucho Chakra para invocar a alguien de los muertos.- respondió Naruto.

-Una característica tuya. Pero eso no significa que luego no tengas que reponer fuerza.- afirmó Sasuke comprendiendo la petición.

-¿Verdad? Por eso necesito tu ayuda. Si dividimos el trabajo, será más fácil-ttebayo.- dijo Naruto.

Aunque Sasuke no podía ver la cara de su compañero en el móvil (Característica que desactivó cuando Naruto le quiso mostrar el álbum de sus hijos), él podía imaginar su sonrisa al notar que iba a ayudarlo.

-Aah. De acuerdo. Dime el lugar y la fecha.- respondió Sasuke.

-¿De verdad? Gracias Sasuke. Estoy muy contento-ttebayo. No sabes cuánto me….-

-He cambiado de opinión.- dijo Sasuke a punto de colgar.

-ESPERA. LO ENTIENDO, LO ENTIENDO.- Gritó alarmado Naruto.

- **Lugar y fecha**.- dijo Sasuke con un tono que indicaba una orden.

-Mañana al amanecer en la entrada del Templo Uzumaki a las afueras de Konoha.- respondió Naruto.

-… Entendido. Nos vemos.- dijo Sasuke al instante en que colgó.

Al día siguiente.

El sol apenas había salido pero ya estaba bañando el cielo de distintos colores. En la entrada de un antiguo templo que estaba en proceso de reparación estaba el Héroe de Konoha, Salvador del mundo y recién nombrado Nanadaime Hokage, Uzumaki Naruto.

Llevaba su capa de Hokage que se movía por la brisa de la mañana, cuando un viento fuerte se notó, siendo el presagio de una gran aparición.

-Como siempre tienes que parecer genial-ttebayo ¿No, Sasuke?- dijo Naruto al recién invitado en aquel lugar.

-Hmph. Yo hubiera preferido que nos encontráramos en el Valle del Fin y así ser menos objetivos de un ataque.- dijo Sasuke criticando.

-A diferencia de ti, yo no estoy en posición de saltarme las leyes.- dijo Naruto intentando olvidar cierto tema vergonzoso.

-¿Quién puede decirme donde no puedo ir?- preguntó Sasuke sin querer escuchar la respuesta de su amigo.

-UNA ORDEN DE ALEJAMIENTO ¿TE OLVIDAS DE QUE NO PODEMOS ESTAR A 10 KM O MENOS DE ESE LUGAR-TTEBAYO?- Gritó Naruto llorando al recordar aquel juicio rápido después de la guerra.

-Hmph. Como si los fundadores de la aldea no hubieran provocado tanta destrucción como nosotros.- dijo Sasuke sin pizca de culpabilidad.

-¡Ahí está! Ese lado tuyo "no me importa nada". Es tan molesto-ttebayo.- gruñó Naruto señalando con el dedo a su mejor amigo.

-Terminemos cuanto antes.- dijo Sasuke empezando a perder la paciencia.

-Ah, Sí. Es verdad. Debemos hacer juntos la invocación.- afirmó Naruto.

Ambos ninjas se acercaron y juntaros sus manos para formar el sello final de una invocación. Al instante en que juntaros las palmas de sus manos, activaron los poderes que recibieron del Sabio de los Seis Caminos.

-Yo llevaré el control de la invocación. Tú piensa en la persona que quieres invocar.- dijo Sasuke con autoridad.

-Je. Desde luego te encanta dar órdenes. Entendido-ttebayo.- afirmó Naruto.

En poco tiempo se podía contemplar el inmenso Chakra que ambos ninjas desprendían. Un Chakra con tantos orígenes que abrumaría a todo un ejército. Los segundos pasaban, y poco a poco se mostraba una masa de Chakra que empezaba a cambiar de forma.

Los dos ninjas siguieron realizando la invocación hasta que pudieron sentir que el alma que estaban llamando ya estaba al completo en el mismo plano que ellos.

Ambos detuvieron el Jutsu y al instante sintieron el cansancio al usar tanta cantidad de Chakra. Pero lo habían conseguido. Habían invocado un alma del mundo puro. Se trataba de…

-¿Eh? ¿Naruto? ¿Sasuke?- la voz de un niño salía de aquella alma de la que ya se podía ver su forma física.

-No esperaba que lo invocaras a él- susurró Sasuke sorprendido.

-Jeje. Me imaginaba que reaccionarias así-ttebayo.- dijo Naruto feliz.

Naruto que empezaba a recuperarse de usar tal cantidad de Chakra, se acercó al alma que habían llamado.

-Hola, Obito.- dijo Naruto.

-¿M-Me habéis invocado vosotros?- preguntó sorprendido Obito con el aspecto de joven ninja y por alguna razón aliviado de estar en aquel lugar.

-Créeme. Si hubiera sabido a quien íbamos a invocar, me habría asegurado de que salieran llamas por todo tu rostro.- afirmó Sasuke sin cambiar su tono.

-E-E-Entiendo. Entonces, esto es cosa tuya, Naruto.- dijo Obito empezando a sudar y a temer por su alma.

-Sí. Guau. Había visto fotos de Kakashi-sensei, pero no esperaba verte en esa forma-ttebayo.- dijo Naruto mientras sus ojos estaban iluminados.

-Pues que sepas que en aquellos tiempos yo era el más fuerte del grupo. Incluso Minato-sensei respetaba mi fuerza.- afirmó Obito en una pose orgullosa.

-" **Lo dice el mismo que le arrancó un brazo a su maestro e intentó matarle a él y a su hijo** ".- se escuchó la voz de un ser poderoso.

Al instante se pudo contemplar que salía una gran cantidad de Chakra de Naruto, y que empezaba a formar la cara de un zorro.

-K-Kurama. N-No tenías que decirlo así-ttebayo.- dijo Naruto temblando.

-A diferencia de ti, que mira en el interior de las personas, yo prefiero tenerlos en mi interior mientras son digeridos.- afirmó Kurama con una sonrisa sádica.

-KYAAA ¡UN MONSTRUO!- Gritó Obito asustado y llorando.

-¡Esa es mi línea, don ""no soy nadie""! ¡Maníaco de los retrasos y de hablar como un despertador! Rin, Rin, Rin, Rin. No sé quien es peor. Tú o él loco este de la venganza. Ya tengo suficiente estupidez con Naruto y la loca de la esposa de este mocoso Uchiha.- gritó Kurama con una vena en su frente.

-Si ya habéis dejado de actuar como niños, me gustaría terminar este asunto cuanto antes.- advirtió Sasuke mostrando su Sharingan y Rinnegan activos.

-¡S-SI!- Gritaron Naruto y Obito.

-Tsch.- Gruñó Kurama antes de desaparecer.

-E-Entonces ¿Necesitas algo de mí, Naruto?- preguntó Obito intentando recuperarse del susto.

-Así es. Necesito obtener una información muy importante-ttebayo.- respondió Naruto con un tono firme digno del líder de la aldea que sorprendió a ambos Uchiha.

-Espero poder ayudarte. ¿De qué se trata?- preguntó Obito.

-Por donde empiezo. Ah sí. Todo empezó ayer por la tarde-ttebayo…-

* * *

 **FLASHBACK**

Fue una tarde tranquila en la residencia Uzumaki, cuando el recién Hokage llegaba de una reunión fuera de Konoha.

-He vuelto.- dijo Naruto avisando de su llegada.

-Bienvenido a casa.- saludó su esposa Hinata desde la cocina.

-Aaah. Se siente bien estar en casa-ttebayo. ¿Cómo estás, Hinata?- preguntó Naruto feliz de ver a su esposa.

-Bien. ¿Qué tal te ha ido la reunión, Naruto-kun?- preguntó Hinata feliz de ver a su esposo.

-Un poco agitada. Pero con la ayuda de Shikamaru, pudimos zanjar ciertos temas y terminar la reunión antes-ttebayo.- contó Naruto su última reunión.

-Me alegra oír eso. Pronto estará la cena.- dijo Hinata que volvía a la cocina.

-Gracias. ¿Dónde están los niños? No escucho ningún ruido-ttebayo.- dijo Naruto deseando abrazar a sus retoños.

-Están en el salón con Sarada-chan.- dijo Hinata que preparaba la cena.

-¿Sarada-chan? ¿Lo sabe Sakura-chan? La última vez que se me olvidó avisarla casi rompe el salón-ttebayo.- dijo Naruto asustado al recordar aquel incidente.

-No te preocupes. Ella misma vino a traerla. Están haciendo algo para un juego.- sonrió Hinata al haber contemplando el trabajo de los niños.

-Entiendo. Entonces voy a verlos.- dijo Naruto.

En cuanto se dirigió al salón, pudo ver a los tres niños totalmente concentrados en hacer alguna manualidad. Para los ojos de Naruto, era como ver una obra de arte que ni un museo era digno de mostrarla.

-Niños. He vuelto a casa~.- dijo Naruto con los brazos abiertos, esperando el abrazo de sus hijos, y si era posible el amable y dulce saludo de la hija de sus compañeros.

-Ah. Estás de vuelta-ttebasa.- dijo Bolt apenas con emoción y concentrándose en su trabajo.

-Bienvenido a casa, Papi.- dijo Himawari con el mismo tono que su hermano y la misma concentración en su trabajo.

-Bienvenido, Nanadaime.- dijo Sarada igual en tono y concentración.

Al instante de haber escuchado sus respuestas, Naruto se quedó petrificado junto con tres flechas de hielo atravesándole el pecho, de la tristeza al no recibir el afecto de los niños.

-¡N-Naruto-kun!- dijo Hinata alarmada al ver el estado de su esposo.

Al ver que no era capaz de sacarlo del estado de piedra ni llamándolo, lo llevó a rastras hacia un mueble con marcos de fotos.

-Mira. Son nuestros hijos cuando eran bebés. ¿Los ves, Naruto-kun?- dijo Hinata.

Naruto que tenía los ojos de piedra, se movieron un poco para fijarse en las fotos del pequeño Bolt junto con él, y de la pequeña Himawari junto con Hinata.

-... Tan lindos~.- dijo Naruto recuperado el color y la vida con sus ojos a punto de soltar lágrimas.

-Fiu. Menos mal.- suspiró Hinata tranquila.

 _Mas tarde._

-Entonces ¿están haciendo disfraces para ninjas-ttebayo?- preguntó Naruto recuperado a su esposa en la cocina.

-Sí. Dentro de unos días jugaran con los demás niños en el parque. Y les han tocado a los tres ser un equipo.- dijo Hinata.

-¿Himawari también irá?- preguntó Naruto preocupado.

-No te preocupes. Se ha hecho muy amiga de los compañeros de clase de Bolt y Sarada-chan.- respondió Hinata.

-Hmmm ¿Y llevan todo el día haciendo sus disfraces?- preguntó Naruto sorprendido.

-Sí. Hanabi nos dio los materiales para los disfraces y les ayudó con el material ninja de juguete.- dijo Hinata recordando la emocionante tarde.

-No seguirán llamándola "onee-chan" ¿verdad?- preguntó Naruto con sudor en la frente.

-Vamos, Naruto-kun. Le encanta jugar mucho con los niños. Es normal que la consideren una hermana mayor.- dijo Hinata recordando los roces de su hermanita y su esposo en cuanto ciertos temas.

-"Normal, si sigue fingiendo ser una niñita adorable y que acapara los brazos de mi esposa y de mis niños-ttebayo".- pensó Naruto molesto.

-Ahora que me acuerdo. Parece que hay una parte del disfraz que les cuestan mucho.- dijo Hinata que tenía la mirada puesta en los niños trabajando.

-mmm. Podría ayudarlos-ttebayo.- sugirió Naruto.

-¿En serio? Acabas de volver de una reunión.- dijo Hinata preocupada por su esposo.

-Tranquila. Además, muchas veces me disfrazaba de ninja de niño y también de otros personajes para gastar bromas a los adultos. Podría ayudarlos-ttebayo.- afirmó Naruto con orgullo.

-Entiendo. Espero que tengas suerte.- dijo Hinata con una hermosa sonrisa y acostumbrada por tales comentarios de las travesuras de su marido.

-No te preocupes. Lo conseguiré-ttebayo.- afirmó Naruto levantando el pulgar.

 _En el salón._

Nada más salir de la cocina, Naruto se dirigió al salón y descubrió que los niños seguían igual que cuando los saludó y los igno… mejor no pensar eso o volvería a convertirse en piedra.

-Hola niños. Me han dicho que estáis haciendo disfraces-ttebayo.- dijo Naruto intentando iniciar una conversación.

-Vamos a disfrazarnos de ninjas. Y ya casi está terminado.- dijo Himawari con una dulce sonrisa.

-¿En serio? ¿Y qué es lo que os falta?- dijo Naruto emocionado por la respuesta de su hija.

-No es necesario que lo sepas-ttebasa.- afirmó Bolt.

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué? Os podría ayudar-tebbayo.- dijo Naruto usando todas sus fuerzas y espíritu para no deprimirse por el comentario de su hijo.

-Bolt. Quizás él nos pueda ayudar.- sugirió Sarada.

-Como si supiera lo que nos interesa a los niños-ttebasa.- criticó Bolt

-"Y-Yo también fui un niño-ttebayo."- pensó Naruto a punto de caer por la negación de Bolt.

-Pero… Llevamos mucho tiempo intentándolo y no hemos avanzado. Onii-san, Por favor.- pidió Himawari.

Bolt se quedó petrificado. Lo que estaba viendo era a su hermana usando la gran técnica que siempre usaba para que él cediera a sus deseos. La técnica "ojos de ángel". Intentó con todas sus fuerzas resistir tal poderosa técnica. Pero sus ojos no pudieron soportarlo más.

-Aah. De acuerdo. Puedes intentar ayudarnos. Pero porque me parece aceptable el argumento de Himawari, que los sepas-ttebasa.- Dijo Bolt con una voz seria y con un intento de parecer guay frente a Himawari y Sarada.

-Gracias. Bolt.- dijo Naruto feliz de que su hijo aceptara su ayuda.

-N-No m-me mires con esa sonrisa tuya. Padre idiota.- gruñó Bolt con sus mejillas sonrojadas.

-Je, je. Entonces ¿En qué os puedo ayudar?- preguntó Naruto.

-Tenemos los disfraces ya hechos. Pero nos falta un complemento importante.- respondió Sarada.

-¿De qué se trata-ttebayo?- Preguntó Naruto.

-Es la máscara. Teníamos un diseño. Pero las mascaras que hacemos se doblan fácilmente.- dijo Himawari inflando los cachetes.

-Intentamos probar con otro diseño y resultó mejor. Parece que es la forma el problema-ttebasa.- dijo Bolt molesto.

-Entonces ¿por qué no cambiáis el diseño de la máscara-ttebayo?- preguntó Naruto.

-¡NOOOOOO!- Gritaron los tres niños asustando al adulto.

-¿EH?-

-Tiene que así ser así. ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa-ttebasa?- gritó Bolt.

-No podemos cambiarla, Nanadaime. Es vital para nuestro equipo.- respondió Sarada.

-Debe ser igual al diseño. Los colores, la forma. Igual que él.- afirmó Himawari.

-Ok, Ok, Ok. Lo entiendo-ttebayo.- dijo Naruto olvidándose en preguntar a quién se refería su hija.

 **-** Tiene que haber una forma de hacer una máscara interesante-ttebasa.- dijo Bolt.

-Que sea resistente y duradera.- añadió Sarada.

-Y que sea igualito a las caras que pone siempre.- añadió Himawari.

-Una máscara resistente, duradera e interesante-ttebayo.- pensó Naruto en voz alta.

-….-

-AH. Lo tengo-ttebayo.- gritó Naruto sorprendiendo a los niños.

-¿De verdad, Papi?- preguntó emocionada Himawari.

-Como era de esperar del Hokage.- dijo Sarada también emocionada.

-Tsch. Si yo lo pensara un poco más seguro se me ocurre algo-ttebasa.- afirmó Bolt sin admitir la emoción.

-Tardaré un poco, pero os aseguro que os daré la forma de hacer la máscara que deseáis-ttebayo.- aseguró Naruto.

-¿De verdad? ¿Lo prometes?- Preguntó Himawari con sus ojos brillando.

-Sí. Lo prometo. Uzumaki Naruto siempre cumple sus promesas-ttebayo.- afirmó Naruto mostrando su pulgar en señal promesa.

 **FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

* * *

El silencio cubrió aquel lugar después de que Naruto contó su historia. Ambos Uchiha empezaron a sudar y a mostrar la sorpresa al escuchar aquella historia.

-E-E-Entonces, Naruto. Lo que quieres es…- susurró Obito sin poder creer la posible petición de Naruto.

-… Será una broma, ¿verdad?...- susurró Sasuke sin creerse él mismo aquella pregunta.

De repente, Naruto se puso de rodillas, a llorar de una forma infantil para rogar…

-DIME COMO HACER UNA MÁSCARA PODEROSA COMO LA TUYA-TTEBAYO. POR FAVOOOOOR.-

La escena era totalmente anormal. El famoso Hokage, salvador del mundo, rogando a su antiguo archienemigo como hacer una máscara.

-Acabas de obtener el premio al más estúpido del universo, Naruto.- dijo Sasuke sacudiendo la cabeza.

- **GRRRRRRRRRRRRR** -

-¿EH? Snif ¿H-Habéis escuchado ese gruñido-ttebayo?- dijo Naruto aún llorando e implorando.

- **NA-RU-TO** -

Al escucharse aquella voz furiosa, del cuerpo de Naruto empezó a salir la forma completa de un gigantesco y poderoso zorro.

-¿EN SERIO? ¿ESTA ERA TU PETICIÓN?- Gritó Kurama en toda la cara a Naruto que empezó a temblar.

-C-C-Cálmate, Kurama. Entiéndelo. Esto es por los…-

-A ver se me aclaro. Has llamada al mocoso de la venganza, has salido de la aldea con tu actual posición, has usado el Chakra que te dio el viejo para usar una técnica suya, has invocado a este mocoso que sabes que odio. Todo, por unas máscaras. ¿Me equivoco?- interrumpió Kurama intentando parecer tranquilo antes de atacar a su Jinchūriki.

-Veo que lo has entendido-ttebayo.- respondió Naruto contento sin percatarse de la situación.

-"Tonto".- pensaron ambos Uchiha.

-¡IDIOTA! TE VOY A DEJAR IRRECONOCIBLE. TANTO QUE NI TU ESPOSA NI TUS HIJOS SABRÁN QUIEN ERES. ESTÚPIDO MOCOSO.- Gritó Kurama acumulando Chakra.

-AH. KURAMA. Cálmate. Estamos cerca de la aldea. ¿Quieres provocar un caos-ttebayo?- preguntó Naruto mientras corría alejándose de su amigo.

-Lo que quiero es a un Jinchūriki que piense las cosas antes de hacerlas. Creí que siendo el Hokage habías madurado un poco. Era demasiado pedir. Reza para que el viejo sabio te proteja. Porque te voy a machacar.- gritó Kurama empezando a atacar a Naruto con sus garras.

-KYAAAAAA- Gritó Naruto que se salvó por poco de la garra de su amigo.

-… Esto es algo que no se ve todos los días. Un alma meándose en los pantalones.- dijo Sasuke ignorando la gran y estúpida lucha.

Al instante de escuchar eso, Kurama dejó de perseguir a Naruto. Ambos miraron a Obito y confirmaron lo que dijo Sasuke. A pesar de no tener cuerpo, Obito aterrado por la furia del Kyubi, se meó en los pantalones.

-JUAJUAJUAJAJA.- Kurama empezó a reírse y a sacudirse mientras contemplaba aquel espectáculo.

-No puedo creerlo… Me he meado siendo un alma…- susurró Obito avergonzado.

-P-Parece que después de todo, algo bueno ha salido de esto.- afirmó Kurama al instante en que volvió a llorar de la risa.

-L-Lo siento, Obito.- susurró Naruto.

-N-No pasa nada. Me lo merezco.- susurró Obito con una débil sonrisa.

-…Entonces… ¿Me ayudarás-ttebayo?- preguntó Naruto volviendo al tema original.

-No sé cómo me he dejado arrastrar a esta comedia. Me voy.- afirmó Sasuke a punto de alejarse.

-Espera, Sasuke. Para Sarada-chan esto es muy importante-tteba...

No pudo terminar la frase porque vio a un centímetro de su nariz el filo de una espada. Sasuke había desenvainado su espada y la tenía apuntando hacia su mejor amigo.

-Será mejor que te expliques. Y ten cuidado con lo que digas sobre mi hija.- amenazó Sasuke.

-"Que miedo"- pensó Obito aterrado.

-"Tsch. Siempre apuntando a todos con su espadita. Más le vale que no lo haga con la mocosa."- pensó Kurama controlando su furia.

-P-Pues verás….-

* * *

 **FLASHBACK, OTRA VEZ**

-Ah. Papi. Tienes que asegurarte los mejores métodos para Sarada-chan.- avisó Himawari al ver a su padre a punto de irse.

-¿Eh? No hay problema. Pero me gustaría saber por qué-ttebayo.- dijo Naruto sorprendido por la petición.

-Es que Sarada es la líder de nuestro grupo-ttebasa.- afirmó Bolt feliz.

-N-No es necesario que digáis eso.- susurró Sarada sonrojada.

-¿Por qué no? Tú eres inteligente y la más madura de nosotros. Estoy seguro que serás una gran líder-ttebasa.- dijo Bolt con la sonrisa heredada de su padre.

-Bolt…- susurró Sarada aún más sonrojada y feliz por dentro.

-Además, seguro debes de tener la fuerza monstruosa de tu madre. Ambas parecen ogros cuando se enfadan-ttebasa.- añadió Bolt, con el vocabulario y la ignorancia de su padre.

Naruto más rápido que el rayo agarró a Himawari y se alejó con ella de lo que estaba a punto ocurrir en el salón. Una masacre.

-SHAAANNNAROOO- Gritó Sarada a punto de darle un puñetazo en la cara a Bolt.

-E-Entonces, los mejores métodos y materiales para Sarada-chan. Entendido-ttebayo.- susurró Naruto que tapaba los ojos de Himawari ante aquella terrible escena.

 **FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

* * *

Después de contar el resto de la historia, Sasuke empezó a envainar su espada. Cerró los ojos y se calmó.

-Obito…-

O eso parecía. Al decir el nombre de la persona invocada, Sasuke empezó a formar su Susanoo completo mientras activaba el Sharingan y el Rinnegan mirando fijamente a Obito.

- _ **Te ordeno que nos digas como hacer esas mascaras inmediatamente**_.- amenazó Sasuke con una voz tan terrorífica que asustaría los fantasmas.

-S-S-S-SI- Gritó Obito entre lágrimas y temblores por aquel peligro que había sobre su alma.

Naruto miró aterrado a su amigo, comprendiendo que no debía decir ni una palabra sobre cómo ama a su hija de una manera un poco anormal.

-"Por una vez en tu vida, hazme caso y no digas ni una palabra."- advirtió Kurama a Naruto usando su conexión mental.

-C-Creo que he perdido la habilidad de hablar-ttebayo.- pensó Naruto.

 _Al día siguiente._

-¡Sí~! ¡Ya hemos terminados nuestras máscaras!- gritó Himawari de alegría.

-No puedo creerlo. El material es tan resistente.- dijo Sarada admirando los restos de los materiales.

-Funcionó. Qué alegría. Ejem, quiero decir, menos mal que ha conseguido ayudarnos a pesar de estar todo el tiempo fuera siendo el Hokage-ttebasa.- dijo Bolt ocultando en vano la felicidad que sentía por su padre.

-Ya os lo dije. Uzumaki Naruto siempre cumple sus promesas.- afirmó Naruto feliz por la felicidad de los niños.

-Gracias, Naruto-kun.- agradeció Hinata agarrando su mano izquierda.

-Jeje.-

-Una pregunta, Naruto-kun. ¿Por qué tienes tu cara llena de arañazos?- preguntó Hinata preocupada.

-D-Digamos que este ha sido el precio a causa de dos gruñones que conozco-ttebayo.- afirmó Naruto aún sintiendo el dolor de la gran cantidad de cortes y arañazos en su cara.

-"No me compares con ese Uchiha."- susurró Kurama desde su cámara.

-Por cierto, niños. ¿Qué papel haréis cuando juguéis?- preguntó Hinata.

-Es verdad. En todo juego hay distintos papeles-ttebayo.- dijo Naruto recordando algunos anteriores juegos de sus hijos con sus amigos.

- **Somos el Equipo Kurama**.- respondió Sarada.

-¿Eh?- dijo la pareja al mismo tiempo.

-¿Eh?- susurró Kurama sorprendido.

-Mirando algunos libros pesados de la biblioteca hemos descubierto que había mucha gente mala que trataba mal a Kurama y a sus hermanos-ttebasa.- afirmó Bolt gruñendo al pensar en aquellos textos.

-Así que pensamos en un equipo que luchara por Kurama-chan y sus hermanos.- añadió Himawari con un brillo en sus ojos.

-Se nos ocurrió el nombre para mostrar cuanto quiere Kurama a sus hermanos. Al igual que los queremos a él y a sus hermanos.- afirmó Sarada con una hermosa sonrisa.

-Entonces, las mascaras son…- susurró Naruto sorprendido.

-Sí. Son máscaras de Kurama-ttebasa.- respondió Bolt con una gran sonrisa.

Escuchando aquellas respuestas, Hinata y Naruto no pudieran evitar sonreír por el gran cariño que mostraban los niños por Kurama y todos los Biju.

Kurama se tapaba la cara mientras se sonrojaba pero sin poder evitar soltar una pequeña risa de felicidad.

-"Estos mocosos"- pensó Kurama totalmente feliz.

-Creo que deberíamos practicar nuestra entrada.- sugirió Sarada.

-Bien. Himawari. Recuerda decir bien tu frase-ttebasa.- dijo Bolt a su hermanita.

-¡Sí~!- dijo Himawari llena de alegría.

Los niños salieron del salón para cambiarse dejando a los dos adultos solos. Ambos estaban emocionados y esperando por ver la entrada de los niños. Aunque Naruto ya había preparado una cámara en la mesa para que grabara el salón.

-N-Naruto-kun.- susurró Hinata nerviosa.

-Este momento tiene que ser grabado para la posteridad-ttebayo.- dijo Naruto emocionado.

Incluso Kurama no gruñó por la estupidez de su Jinchuriiki, porque él también estaba esperando ver cómo se verían los niños con máscaras de él.

De repente, tres misterioso y pequeños "ninjas" aparecieron en el salón. Los tres llevaban un cinturón con instrumentos ninjas de plásticos. Cada uno llevaba una distinta capa atada. La líder llevaba una capa roja. Su mano derecha una capa negra, y la pequeña ayudante una capa rosa.

Los tres misteriosos ninjas se juntaron para ponerse en una pose de superhéroes y cómo si se hubiese preparado aquella entrada, todos gritaron.

-¡SOMO EL EQUIPO KURAMA!-

Los adultos y el zorro se quedaron petrificados. Pero no fue por la entrada, la capa o el grito de entrada. Eran por las máscaras que llevaban.

Tenían en común la apariencia de un zorro anaranjado. Pero los rostros eran totalmente distintos.

El rostro de la máscara de la líder era de un zorro gruñón con un tic en el ojo y una vena en la frente. El de la mano derecha era de un zorro dormilón con una burbuja saliendo de su nariz. Y el de la pequeña ayudante era el de un zorro con grandes y brillantes ojos, lazos en sus orejas y una pequeña corona dibujada en la frente.

Al instante Naruto y Hinata se taparon la boca para contener la risa por aquella visión. Pero Naruto ya estaba llorando mientras apenas controlaba su risa. Kurama aún seguía petrificado para notar el comportamiento de su amigo. Pero lo siguiente que pasó le provocó un tremendo shock.

-Soy Kurama ¿Quién se atreve despertarme de mi siesta de 14 horas-ttebasa?- dijo el Kurama dormilón.

A Hinata casi se le escapa una risa mientras se disculpaba en su mente con Kurama por aquel comportamiento.

-Soy Kurama. Gruño cuando estoy molesto. Cuando estoy hambriento, comiendo, triste y contento. Ah. Y cuando estoy gruñendo gruño aún más. Shannaro.- dijo el Kurama gruñón.

En cambio Naruto no se esforzaba mucho en aguantarse y en su mente solo podía reír y reír.

-Soy Kurama-chan. Y aunque no lo admita me gusta jugar a las princesas con Himawari, hacerle bromas a Onii-san, quiero decir Bolt, y convertirme en una almohada para Sarada-chan. Así que no me juzguéis, mocosos adorables.- dijo la Kurama princesita.

Esa fue la gota que colmó el vaso.

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA. M-M-M-MUY BUENO-TTEBAYO. JAJAJAJAJAJA- Gritaba y lloraba de la risa Naruto.

-jijiji, lo siento, jijiji, lo siento mucho Kurama-san, jijijiji.- dijo Hinata perdiendo el control y derramando alguna lágrima de la risa.

A los pocos segundos Hinata tuvo que agacharse por la risa mientras que su marido ya se había caído de espaldas, sacudiéndose y abrazándose el estomago.

-Mirad. Nunca he visto a Mami reírse tan fuerte.- dijo Himawari emocionada.

-Creo que Papá le ha contagiado su estupidez-ttebasa.- dijo Bolt extrañado por la escena.

-… Parece que se están divirtiendo.- dijo Sarada con un tono tranquilo que resultaba muy familiar.

-Jajajajaja. E-Esto n-no lo voy a o-olvidar en la vida. Y además está grabado-ttebayo. Jajajaja.- dijo Naruto entre risas.

Esas palabras resultaron ser la causa de que Naruto tuviera que estar en el hospital reposando durante una semana. Ya que el daño que le causó Kurama desde su interior era tan grande que Sakura y Tsunade tuvieron que intervenir. El problema de la lentitud de su recuperación no fueron las heridas. Era la risa interminable de Naruto.

-S-S-Siesta de 14 horas-ttebayo…. Jajajajaja.- seguía Naruto riendo en su cama totalmente vendado sin importarle los constantes ataques de Kurama en su interior.

-Ya verás Naruto. Ya verás cuando te recuperes. Te aseguro que de esta no te vas a escapar.- Juró Kurama en su mente preparando otro ataque.

Y con esto, termina la historia de otro pacífico día en Konoha.

-JAJAJAJAJA. GRUÑO AÚN MÁS-TTEBAYO. JAJAJAJA- La risa de Naruto no paraba.

* * *

 **OMAKE**

Poco después de que Obito les hubiera dado todos los detalles para hacer máscaras resistentes, empezó a tener una conversación con Naruto.

-Ya veo. Entonces has podido disculparte con todos ¿verdad?- preguntó Naruto.

-Sí. Ha sido difícil, pero me he asegurado de disculparme con todos.- respondió Obito intentando no mirar a Naruto.

-Me alegro mucho-ttebayo.- dijo Naruto con una sonrisa.

-S-Si. Me ha costado tiempo, pero… lo conseguí.- dijo el joven Obito mientras que empezaba a sudar.

-¿Eh? ¿Te pasa algo?- preguntó Naruto.

-L-La verdad es que… yo…- susurró Obito.

Entonces, Obito se arrodilló y de manera inexplicable para un espíritu invocado, agarró la sudadera de Naruto, como un niño queriendo que le defendieran.

-¡AYÚDAME, NARUTO! KUSHINA-SAN ME ESTÁ DANDO EL ATAQUE DE LA HABANERA SANGRIENTA.- gritó Obito suplicando y llorando por su alma.

-¿EEEEHHH? ¿Pero no dijiste que te habías disculpado-ttebayo? Mamá seguro te pegaría un poco, pero…- dijo Naruto sorprendido de la súplica de su antiguo enemigo.

-Lo hice. Me perdonó por ya sabes. Pero ahora me está dando lo que ella considera una lección Uzumaki. Me ha dejado marcas permanentes en mi cuerpo. ¡MARCAS PERMANENTES EN MI CUERPO! ¡SOY UN ALMA!- gritó Obito asustado.

 _Mundo Puro._

-¡NO HUYAS OBITO! ¡AÚN NO TE HE PERDONADO QUE ME MIRARAS MIS PARTES FEMENINAS EN EL SECUESTRO! ¡VUELVE PARA QUE TE ARRANQUE TUS PARTES MASCULINAS Y LAS DE DE COMER AL SHINIGAMI-TTEBANE!- gritó Kushina con su pelo levitando en nueve remolinos.

-Tranquilízate, Kushina. Si sigues así dejarás irreconocible a Obito. ¡Rin, Ayúdame!- gritó Minato que agarraba a Kushina, perdiendo la lucha de controlarla.

-A-Aunque me pida eso Sensei, ya tengo problemas por mi lado.- dijo Rin nerviosa de la situación.

Resulta que ella estaba manteniendo a raya una cola de gente que había perdonado a Obito, a cambio de hacerle cómo mínimo una llave de judo, o usarlo como saco de boxeo.

-Tsch. Si me llegan a avisar, habría pagado para una sección completa.- dijo Kurama desde su cámara al saber de la situación del Uchiha.

-Estoy en el infierno.- dijo entre lágrimas Obito.

-¡NI SE TE OCURRA VOLVER A DECIR ESA FRASE!- gritaron a la vez, la mayoría del casting de Naruto.

 **FIN**

* * *

 **¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿Os ha gustado? ¿Os ha emocionado? ¿Estáis en un mar de lágrimas de la risa? Sí es así, yo también lo estoy. La escena de los niños y su cariño a Kurama se la dedico a la autora TheZoe611, más conocida como Zoe-chan. Ella ha sido una gran inspiración en mis historias de Naruto. Gracias.**

 **Espero que os haya gustado y que comentéis. Hasta la próxima.**


End file.
